


The Force That Shaked His Ground

by FlymetotheM00n12



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlymetotheM00n12/pseuds/FlymetotheM00n12
Summary: Shiro's life was neat and organized. Until he met the new kid next door.





	The Force That Shaked His Ground

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY VLD POSITIVITY DAY! I'm still dead from S5 and ECCC but here is my fic for Snowfinnch on Tumblr. I hope you enjoy! (Please excuse all the mistakes, very un-beta)

Even at a young age, Shiro was proper and respectful. He sat up straight, kept his room and belongings organized, and most importantly was kind and polite to everyone. Everything was smooth and according to plan and Shiro couldn’t have it any other way…

That, was, until the new neighbors next door moved in. Shiro was shocked from the loud and wild force that was the family. It started out fine, Shiro and his parents introduce themselves as Shiro stayed by them as he listen to the adults talk. 

The pleasant exchange was interrupted when they heard a loud crashed coming inside the new neighbor’s house, startling Shiro and his parents. The wife turned around angrily before shouted something that Shiro didn’t quite understand. Three children rushed out of the house, all vary in age but look similar. 

They all gathered in front of their parents, as the three kids spoked over each other and way too fast for poor Shiro to keep up. But in the end, the two older kids pointed to the smaller and younger one. His skin a light tan and his hair is a messy mop of a dark brown. His clothes are a tad bigger than him and had dirty stains all over, both old and new. Their parents shot the boy a quick glare, instantly made him cringed, before looking up to Shiro and his family. They offered a sympathetic smile before looking down at their kids.

“We’ll discuss this later.” The father whispered sternly before straightening up, smiling again. “But kids, meet our new neighbors.” The three whipped around to look at them, their attention suddenly on Shiro. The little boy involuntarily shy away from sudden attention, especially the bright blue eyes of the younger boy. 

“Shiro, this Elena and Mark, our oldest.” Their father offered. The two oldest smile widen as they waved and sing their hello’s. “And this is our youngest, Lance. Lance, this is Shiro. You two are pretty close in age, I’m sure you guys will get along just fine.”

Shiro smiled politely again, ready to give out his own introductions but before he could, Lance’s eyes and his smile widen. He jumped forward, coming way too close for Shiro’s comfort. His words jumbled as they rushed out, Shiro not understanding a single word.

“You’re my age, that’s really great! That’s means we can be friends and play everyday! But you look older that means we’re not going to be in the same class but that’s okay. We’re still going to go to go the same school, right?-”

“Lance, Lance. Son, slow down. Remember to breathe.” His father reminded him, sending another apologetic smile to Shiro and his parents. Lance nodded fast.

“Oh,sorry! Can we start playing right now?” Before Shiro can answered, Lance grabbed his hand and tugging him towards his house. But before they get any further, his parents stopped him.

“Lance, we have to finish unpacking. Maybe Shiro would want to play another time?” They turned to Shiro for confirmation. Poor Shiro, was still so lost and thrown off by the pure energy that was the little boy before him. He looked from the hopefully eyes of Lance to his parents, who gave uneasy smiles, begging him to go along while also apologizing for their son’s behavior. He then looked up to his parents, who were also thrown off by the boy’s wild personality. He looked back to Lance, whose eyes dimmed a little from the hesistantion. Despite not fully understanding, he gave a tiny nod. That was enough for the small boy as his smile, brighten again, possibly brighter than before. 

“Well, I suppose we’ll leave you so you guys can get back to moving.” Shiro’s dad started, his mother grabbing his hand. 

“Don’t overwork yourself, Maria.” His mother chimed in. Giving their waves and slipping in plans for the near future, as they turned to leave. As they walked back to their house, Shiro peaked over his shoulder to find Lance still standing where he was, watching them retrieve back. He smiled at him, and gave a small wave. Shiro offered a small smile, that satisfied Lance as he turned and dashed back into the house with the rest of his family. 

Although that was far from what Shiro had imagine their first meeting would go. Lance seems… odd and his presence is far too tiring for Shiro to handle for a long period of time. But Shiro decided he liked Lance’s bright smile and his matching blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more ideas and scenes for this. So I'm hoping I can make this into a series. Thoughts or Suggestions? :)


End file.
